Mensajes de "A" en la Temporada 1
En la temporada 1 hay 64 mensajes, todos enviados por Original A. Episodio 1: Pilot Enviado a Aria: Maybe he fools around with students all of the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. -A Enviado a Spencer: From: A A: Spencer Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell. -A Enviado a Hanna: Be careful, Hanna. I hear prison food makes you fat. -A Poor Hanna. It's gonna take more than a gloss to keep those lips sealed --A *Escena Eliminada Enviado a Emily: Hey Em! I've been replaced.You've found another friend to kiss! -A Enviado a las cuatro chicas: I'm still here bitches, and I know everything. -A Episodio 2: The Jenna Thing Enviado a Aria (también por Spencer, Emily y Hanna): Dead girls walking. --A Enviado a Aria: When students kiss teachers, someone gets HURT. That's a promise I'll keep... --A Enviado a Emily: Did you get a goodnight kiss? Here's one from me. xo... --A Enviado a las cuatro chicas: If only she could see how guilty you look... -A Episodio 3: To Kill a Mocking Girl Enviado a Hanna: Heads up, hon. Hefty Hanna never gets the guy --A Enviado a all four girls: Heads up, BFFs. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting... --A Episodio 4: Can You Hear Me Now? Enviado a Hanna: "I Don't Need You Anymore" (song dedication on radio) Enviado a las cuatro chicas: Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead *Scrunched piece of paper that blows towards them Enviado a Spencer (también por Aria, Emily y Hanna): IT WON'T BE THAT EASY BITCHES -A Enviado a Ella: A letter informing her about her husband's infidelity: Your husband, Byron, is involved with another woman and when I say involved I mean in a "romantic" way. This is not something recent. It started before your family went away to Iceland and from the look of things, it may be starting up again now that you're back. I know this hard to hear, but it is the truth. If you don't believe this about your husband, ask your daughter. She knows all about it. Sincerely, A Episodio 5: Reality Bites Me Enviado a Aria: Lucky you, Aria! Other girls have to do their homework. You get to do the teacher... --A Enviado a Hanna: Now I know TWO secrets. Hanna got dissed... and Emily got KISSED! -A *With a photo of Emily and Maya kissing attached Enviado a Hanna (también por Aria, Spencer y Emily): Ever wonder what's going on when your back is turned? -A *Plus video attachment Episodio 6: There's No Place Like Homecoming Enviado a Spencer: KISS BYE BYE TO YOUR B.F.F. Enviado a las cuatro chicas: Lions and tigers and bitches oh my! There’s no place like Homecoming. See you there. -A Episodio 7: The Homecoming Hangover Enviado a Emily (también por Spencer y Hanna): Thanks for getting Toby out of my way. --A *Read aloud, never shown on screen Episodio 8: Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone Enviado a Spencer: SUBJECT: THE DEDICATION DO IT RIGHT. I'LL BE WATCHING. JUST LIKE TOM SAWYER. --A Episodio 9: The Perfect Storm Enviado a Emily: THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH YOU CAN BURY, EMILY. YOU'RE NOT DONE WITH ME YET. --A HEY EM -- YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY ONE WITH GREAT EXPECTATIONS. Check it out. xoxo --A Enviado a Spencer (también por Aria y Hanna) DEFINE "DESERTION." SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE ABOUT TO LOSE EMILY. WHO'S NEXT? --A Enviado a Rosewood Police Department: *A video of Alison Episodio 10: Keep Your Friends Close Enviado a Aria: READ PAGE 22 -A Enviado a Aria (también por Spencer y Emily) You found my bracelet. Now come find me. Good luck bitches. -A (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) She knew too much --A Enviado a Spencer (también por Aria y Emily) YOU'RE AS IN THE DARK AS JENNA. LOOKING FOR ME IN ALL THE WRONG PLACES. Enviado a las cuatro chicas: CAMP MONA'S A SCAVENGER HUNT AND I'M THE PRIZE. COME AND FIND ME, BITCHES. --A Enviado a Mona: Unknown (about Hanna getting a liposuction surgery) Enviado a Pam: *Photos of Emily and Maya kissing Episodio 11: Moments Later Enviado a Hanna: SORRY ABOUT LOSING MY TEMPER MY BAD LOVE, -A Episodio 12: Salt Meets Wound Enviado a Spencer: Point, set, match! -xo A Enviado a Hanna: Like Mommy, like daughter. Can you run from the law on those legs? --A YOU'LL GET YOUR $$$ BACK. IF YOU DO WHAT I SAY. SWEET DREAMS -A Episodio 13: Know Your Frenemies Enviado a Aria (también por Spencer, Emily y Hanna) Don't say I never gave you anything. Turn on your computer. -A *Read aloud, never shown on screen Enviado a Spencer: Married for love or an Alibi? - A Enviado a Hanna: GO TO 21 MAIN ST. ASK FOR HEFTY HANNA'S ORDER. -A *With money attached Want the Money? Sit there and eat every one. --A You know how to get rid of it. --A OINK OINK. -A *With money attached Enviado a las cuatro chicas : A is for Alison not Amateur. Episodio 14: Careful What U Wish 4 Enviado a Spencer (también por Hanna) Watch your backs. I didn't. --A. *With a picture of Alison attached Enviado a Hanna: Wanna keep Mommy out of prison? I've got a job for you. --A Job description: Heartbreaker. $200 for each dance with Lucas. --A WANT A RAISE? $500 FOR EVERY DANCE WITH LUCAS. --A You have Lucas' heart. Now rip it out. Last dance $1000. --A Episodio 15: If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again Enviado a Hanna: WANNA HELP MAMA GET $$$? SHOW ARIA'S MOM WHAT HER KID'S BEEN HIDING. -A Episodio 16: Je Suis une Amie Enviado a Aria: Almost got you busted. Wanna know how? Ask Hanna! --A Enviado a Hanna: Caleb's quiet, but how R U gonna shut ME up? --A Episodio 17: The New Normal Enviado a Spencer: Jenna is gonna be soooo pissed -- A Enviado a Hanna: *An exterminator to take care of "the infestation problem in the basement" Episodio 18: The Badass Seed Enviado a las cuatro chicas: "Rat" me out, your blood's next. --A Episodio 19 : A Person of Interest Enviado a Aria: The LOVER and the SCORNED are now BFFs. Scared yet? You will be. -A Enviado a Aria, Emily y Hanna: Breaking news bitches. Spencer Hastings is now a person of interest in my death. -A (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) Enviado a Spencer y Toby: YOU'RE GETTING COLDER. -A *Sent with a box of ice Episodio 20: Someone to Watch Over Me Enviado a Hanna: DEAR HANNA, TRY PUTTING IT BACK TOGETHER. KISSES! -A *Sent with glue and a shattered glass heart Episodio 21: Monsters in the End Enviado a Spencer: HAVING ANY FUN YET? SHUT UP OR I'LL SHUT YOU UP. -A Enviado a Emily: Poor Em, You definitely have a type: Love me, lie for me. -A. Episodio 22: For Whom the Bell Tolls Enviado a Aria (también por Emily y Hanna): Buckle up, Bitches. Nothing is as it seems. --A Enviado a las cuatro chicas: It's not over until I say it is. Sleep tight while you still can, bitches. -A Otros Mensajes *Mensajes de "A" en la Temporada 2 *Mensajes de "A" en la Temporada 3 *Mensajes de "A" en la Temporada 4 *Mensajes de "A" en la Temporada 5 *Mensajes de "A" en la Temporada 6 *Mensajes de "A" en la Temporada 7 *Mensajes de "A" en los Libros Navegación Categoría:Mensajes de A